


One shot

by VerdeOliva



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdeOliva/pseuds/VerdeOliva
Summary: Palermo no es el único que sabe adiestrar animales.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One shot

Helsinki se mantenía apoyado contra la puerta, observando a la fiera en que se había convertido Palermo deambular por el despacho del Gobernador del banco sin ningún tipo de sentido. Cambiaba de dirección cada dos por tres y despotricaba a viva voz. 

Tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar salir la carcajada que se le acumulaba en la garganta. El ingenio de Palermo para los insultos era proporcional al nivel de enojo que manejara en el momento. Y joder, estaba cabreado el bicho. 

Tan fuera de sí, que era lo más similar a una bestia enjaulada que había visto en su vida.

No podía evitar tampoco que el malestar lo contagiara. No le gustaba ver a Palermo así. 

Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para modificar esto, para aliviar la tensión que veía en el argentino. 

Después de todo los amigos estaban para ayudar, ¿No? 

Más animado y esperanzado de lo que debería, se acercó a la fiera y con confianza, ahueco la palma de su mano en el hombro del otro. Lo sintió caliente bajo la remera negra. 

— Calma, Palermo — Pidió, sus cuerpos solo a unos palmos de distancia. 

Helsinki era considerablemente más alto que el argentino, por lo que este último tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder enfocar sus ojos, al menos el bueno. El izquierdo seguía bajo el parche. 

— Pensé que ibas a estar más contento ahora que el plan vuelve a marchar. — Mientras hablaba, su mano se deslizó hasta la porción de cuello descubierto y acarició allí con la yema de los dedos. 

Apenas un rose, que estremeció la piel de Martín e hizo que Helsinki se relamiera inescrupulosamente el labio superior. 

— ¿Bien?¿Te parece que las cosas están bien, pelotudo? 

Bravío, salvaje e incontenible. Al serbio se le hizo agua la boca. 

— Lo estaría — La voz de Martín volvió a sonar, firme y dura — Si no fuera por el grupo de energúmenos que resulta tengo que guiar. Se suponía que era un grupo de élite, ¿Sabés?. 

Helsinki se rió suavemente. Martín estaba prendido fuego, por los vidrios, por la ira y por la luz amarilla de las lámparas, que se reflejaban en el ojo azul dando un tono incandescente. 

¿O eran grises? En Realidad Mirko nunca había descifrado el verdadero color. Oscila entre el azul, el verde y el gris. Aveces podía jurar que había algunos tintes amarillos allí también.

Se preguntó, y no por primera vez desde que lo conoció, que haría falta para apagar ese incendio. 

— Deberías haber dejado que le rompa la cabeza — Protestó con reavivada bronca en la voz.

— Se la rompiste — Helsinki marcó, y una ceja se arqueó ante la forma en que Martín revoleó los ojos. Como si de verdad no hubiera sido suficiente. 

Aún había bronca en su interior.

— Encima la majadera esa, amiga tuya, que me viene con su discursito del carajo que se lo puede meter bien adentro del orto. 

Oh, eso es lo que había molestado a Palermo, Nairobi diciéndole cobarde. 

— No dijo pocas verdades — Soltó, arriesgando a la fatalidad de que la ira se volviera en su contra. — Yo haría cualquier cosa por tí. 

La mano que había estado recorriendo el cuello, se encaminó ahora a la nuca donde los dedos se enredaron con los mechones de pelo castaño. Soltó, y se perdió dentro de la camiseta.

Podía sentir los músculos tensarse debajo, el ojo entornado en comprensión, jesús, que espectáculo.

— Dime, Palermo,¿Qué puedo hacer por tí? — Dijo, poniéndose a disposición. — ¿Como puedo ayudarte ahora? — Mirko clavó las palabras y trabajó su voz para que sonara lo más sugerente posible. 

— Estoy algo tenso últimamente, cargado... — Mirko casi se ríe con lo increíblemente rápido que Martín captó sus intenciones. Depravado.

— Mmhn — Tarareó, los sonidos salieron de su garganta pero la boca permaneció cerrada, mientras negaba con la cabeza — Eso no es bueno. Deberías relajarte un poco.

Palermo soltó una risa corta, amarga. Se miraron durante largos segundos, Helsinki sonriendo y Palermo pensando, no podía concentrarse en otra que no sea el énfasis que puso en "cualquier cosa". 

El rostro de Palermo se calentó y su vientre tironeó. Helsinki se ofrecía sin remedio para él, de nuevo. 

Iba a decir algo, pero un dedo grande le apretó los labios sin mucha consideración. 

—Shh — Silencio, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás haciendo que las pantorrillas le chocaran contra el borde de uno de los sillones del despacho. Palermo cayó sentado, con poca gracia su espalda tocó el respaldo. — Estoy aquí para tí, Palermo. — La voz sonó grave, ronca y melosa a la vez. Excitado. 

Helsinki cayó de rodillas entre medio de las piernas, que se habían abierto solo de ver la intención. Sin disimulo franeleo con la palma de sus manos en los muslos, dirigiéndose a zonas más sensibles. 

Con facilidad, levantó la cadera y deslizó el mono rojo que Palermo llevaba calzado solo hasta la cintura, hasta los muslos. Sonrió satisfecho cuando Palermo abrió aún más las piernas, dándole lugar y una vista privilegiada 

Se tomó un tiempo para observar antes de liberar finalmente la polla de Palermo, feliz de haber obtenido una semi-erección solo ante la sugerencia. Palermo le colocó una mano en el hombro, y apretó impaciente. 

— Calma, Palermo — Repitió las que habían sido sus primeras palabras hace unos minutos, ahora con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. 

Una mano apretaba pesadamente la base del miembro, mientras la otra acariciaba las pelotas. Observó con satisfacción cómo iba aumentando de tamaño antes de llevárselo a la boca, tal cual hubiera hecho con un chupetín. 

Palermo se dedicó a recibir las caricias, pero cuando notó que Helsinki se estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario, la mano que había estado en el hombro de su compañero, llevó la mano a la nuca y lo tiró hacia adelante. 

Intentando no pensar en lo bien que se veía Helsinki entre sus piernas y lo mucho que le gustaba ver como su miembro desaparecía dentro de la cavidad, se concentró en el excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo. 

Tuvo que hacer fuerza para no empujar la nuca hacía abajo y comenzar a embestir la boca que lo chupaba.

Las mejillas se ahuecaban haciendo sopapa, y las manos aún trabajaban en la base del miembro y en los testiculos, estimulando. El trabajo era meticuloso y los dedos se movían en sincronía con los labios y la lengua que pasaba por la punta sensible. No había error en los movimientos. Helsinki estaba entregado a su tarea y se esmeraba por cumplir. 

Unos minutos bastaron para que Palermo no pudiera evitar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, jadeaba buscando aire. Curioso, cuando no era él quien la tenía ocupada. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás a la vez que su cadera se alzaba una y otra vez, chocando contra el fondo de la garganta. Oyó una arcada de Helsinki y se detuvo para mirarlo. 

— ¿Todo bien? 

Helsinki se sacó el pene de la boca, las mejillas ahuecadas y un obsceno "plop" . Palermo se relamió con la vista. Los ojos celestes brillaban y estaban llorosos. Había algo de saliva en la barba. 

— Vamos, Palermo. Sabes que puedo con más. 

Un segundo después su polla volvió a desaparecer dentro de la boca de Helsinki. El calor, la estrechez y la devoción le impidieron no aprovechar la oferta. 

Colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza y comenzó a embestir con furia, los movimientos espasmódicos de la garganta contra su miembro lo llevaban a la locura. 

Dejo ir su conciencia, tal y como lo estaba necesitando.

Inclinó la cabeza atrás en cuanto notó que ya no era capaz de sostener un ritmo, si no que solo se movía sin sentido, arriba y abajo, como si se estuviera follando una cáscara. 

Sintió las manos de Helsinki apretar sus muslos, supuso que buscando algún agarre que lo mantuviera cerca, luchando contra las embestidas furiosas.

El orgasmo lo sorprendió, ni siquiera pudo avisarle. Gruño con fuerza e embistió una última vez. Se humedeció los labios entre jadeos.

Se hubiera quedado así, solo esperando que se le ponga flacido si no fuera por Helsinki, que se alejó y lo miró con ojos brillantes, satisfecho. 

— Estabas cargado, e — Bromeó el serbio, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la manga del mono.

No hubo semen que le impidiera hablar, así que solo pudo deducir que Helsinki se lo había tragado. Pedazo de serbio caliente. 

Palermo se rió mientras acomodaba todo en su lugar. Regaló una última caricia en la nuca, agradecido. Su cuerpo se sentía notoriamente más relajado que hace unos minutos y su mente más calma.

Todavía sentado en el sillón, Palermo enroscó las piernas en el torso de Helsinki y lo atrajo hasta él con fuerza débil. El serbio sólo se dejó hacer.

No iba a expresarlo verbalmente, pero había un acuerdo tácito de devolución de favores que pensaba respetar.


End file.
